The present invention is related to checkout counters used in grocery stores and similar merchandising facilities, and in particular is related to checkout counter constructions and methods which provide a recessed bag well which permits the clerk to bag merchandise as it is being tallied.
Checkout counter constructions providing a bag well feature have in the past used a variety of techniques for permitting the well to be bridged with a cover, so that when the bag well is not being used, the merchandise is passed further along to a discharge area where the merchandise may be bagged by an employee other than the checkout clerk. Prior art arrangements have included simple slide mechanisms, as well as covers which may be rotated into place using springs or pneumatic cylinders operated by the clerk.
The present invention is directed to a checkout counter construction and method employing a bag well feature using a cover member which is movable between a first, closed and latched position and a second, open position in a facile manner without using springs, pneumatic cylinders or any electrical connection. This objective is further achieved in a construction which reduces the rate of movement of the cover member as it approaches the second position, in order to minimize any risk of injury. These objectives are achieved utilizing a bracket, latch and tension plate assembly which relies upon the weight of the cover member and an associated base to rotate about a pivot axis upon operation of a simple latch release lever by the clerk. The bag well assembly may then be returned to the first position by simply pulling the cover member forward from the second position until again latched into the first position.
Another aspect of the present invention is the construction of a bag well assembly which may be retrofitted into existing checkout counters without undue difficulties. This is achieved by recessing the rate of movement reduction assembly, the latch and the latch release elements into a side panel, so that the bag well assembly may be easily and simply inserted into an existing counter construction.
In the preferred embodiment, the rate of movement reduction mechanism employs a facile construction in which a sloped tension plate, either alone or in combination with an associated friction pad, increases the friction against movement of the cover member as it is rotating from the first to the second position, to thereby reduce the rate of movement as the cover member rotates into the second position.